


Magicae Familia

by Ladedumme, Rossyfoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladedumme/pseuds/Ladedumme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossyfoss/pseuds/Rossyfoss
Summary: Harry loved being a wizard, it was the one thing that truly gave him a connection to his parents and an escape from his “Home”. However, the deeper he got into his fifth year, the more he wished he could just go back to being a normal, eleven-year-old boy.





	1. We don't have to take this back against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Katie: Well, we start this journey again and hopefully it is an improved one. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and let us know whether you think it’s an improvement from the last story.

Harry stared out over the Black Lake, watching the water crash against the mud from the small waves caused by the Giant Squid’s antics below the water. The wind nipped at his neck, reminding him that fall was indeed closing in on the Scottish Highlands. Harry could not wait for fall to set in because it would mean that he was closer to the end of this godforsaken year, aloteven if it were only by a few months.

Trying to protect himself against the increasingly cold air, Harry brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his hands on top of his knees, which brought them up to his eye-level. He glanced at his right hand where the words ‘I must not tell lies’ were carved in an angry red against his otherwise deathly-pale skin. Umbridge was by the far the foulest person he had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Harry held no emotion for the woman other than hate. 

“Hello, Harry.” Dumbledore’s voice rang out from behind him.

Harry jumped slightly before he turned to see the Headmaster walking across the grass towards him.

“Sorry Sir, you gave me a fright. I must’ve been thinking too hard to not notice you coming.” Harry explained.

“And understandably so, my dear boy, you have been through a lot over the past year Harry and I am quite sure that the newest member of our teaching staff is by no means helping that situation.” Dumbledore glanced pointedly at Harry’s hand.

“She is foul, I don’t understand how she managed to get through the Ministry’s hiring exams,” Harry commented.

“I could not agree with you more my boy, however, that does not change the fact that she will be here for the foreseeable future,” Dumbledore said.

“But she isn’t teaching us anything! Voldemort is back, we need to know how to defend ourselves! I won’t watch anyone else die!” Harry all but yelled.

“There may be a way for you to do what Dolores isn’t,” Dumbledore commented with that damned sparkle in his eye. “Do you know anything about Lineage magic, Harry?”

Harry shook his head in response.

“Well, you may find it is exactly the answer that you are looking for.” Dumbledore turned and started walking back towards the castle, stopping for a moment to lay a caring hand on the surprisingly calm Whomping Willow before continuing on his way.

“Why does he always have to do that?” Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head at the ridiculous old man.

He looked back to the lake for a few moments before sighing. He would need to get the trio together for this one, so he pulled the map from his pocket to see where the other two were.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

\--------

“You’re sure he said Lineage magic?” Hermione asked for the third time, still whispering for fear of others in the Great Hall overhearing.

“I’m positive he said Lineage Magic was the answer to the Umbridge problem,” Harry repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, rolling his eyes at Ron who was stuffing his face opposite him before turning back to his bushy-haired friend. “Now, what exactly is the big deal about Lineage Magic?”

“Lineage Magic is an ancient type of magic. It has been around for thousands of years. Basically, when a witch or wizard is born, they have a certain amount of magic that is locked inside of them. The stronger their bloodline, the stronger that magic is.” Hermione explained.

“Dad talked to me about that. He said I’ll get mine when I’m around sixteen.” Ron added after swallowing his mouthful, surprising Harry with his out-of-character show of manners.

“Exactly. It is very common in pureblood lines and is released when both your magic and body reach a certain level of maturity it happens sometime between the ages of sixteen and twenty, it depends on them and again their bloodline.” Hermione finished, glancing around the table to make sure that their conversation remained private.

“I’m not a pureblood, though. My Mum was a muggle-born. I’m half-blood.” Harry said, confused as to why Dumbledore seemed to think this Lineage magic was the answer when he wouldn’t be able to get it anyway.

“That’s true, but you’re still from a pureblood line, two of them, actually.” Hermione looked at Harry as she spoke, he appeared to be getting more confused by the minute. “Sirius is technically your legal guardian and, as far as magic is concerned, you are a part of the Black line and the Potter line. Ronald is a part of the Black line and the Weasley line because of his grandmother being born a Black.”

“I understand the Lineage magic for the most part, but why does Dumbledore think it will help us with Umbridge when I won’t be getting it for another year?” Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked back and forth between each other and Harry. It instantly made Harry suspicious.

“What aren’t you guys telling me?” Harry fumed.

“There is a way to release the magic early...however...” Hermione paused, glancing at Ron for help.

“It’s not the greatest option.” Ron finished.

“Do you remember how the magic is released?” Hermione asked.

“When my magic and my body reach maturity.” Harry summed up.

“Exactly. It doesn’t have to be both, although more magic is released when both reach maturity. There is a way you can force the release.” Hermione replied.

“How do I force it?” Harry was getting more confused, which he didn’t even think was possible.

“It’s called sex magic,” Hermione said in a low voice, making sure that no one else would hear.

“Basically, you’re forcing your body into maturity,” Ron added.

“Wait, sex magic? Are you serious?” Harry whispered, sometimes he missed being in the dark about the wizarding world, no Voldemort, no Umbridge and sure as hell no sex magic.

“Yes, it’s how you reach maturity in your body early. It’s not a guarantee, but it has worked in some cases. It just really depends on the witch or wizard and their chosen mate.” Hermione explained further.

“So, if I have sex, I can release my Lineage magic?” Harry asked.

“Yes. The stronger the wizard, the more magic that is released.” Hermione added.

“I think I’m going to go up to the common room, I have a lot to think about,” Harry said before getting up and making his way from the Great Hall.

Slowly, Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor tower, his thoughts flowing faster than he thought possible. Why did Dumbledore suggest Lineage magic? Who would he even...Harry stopped at that. He knew who he would want to have sex with to release the magic, but they would never think of him in the same way. 

In no time, Harry had reached Gryffindor tower and he quickly gave the Fat Lady that week’s password: ‘Magicae Familia’. He paused as he gave it, those Latin lessons from Sirius coming in to tell him that it meant ‘lineage magic’, the subject that his brain had been unable to move past since that fateful moment when Dumbledore mentioned it being the answer to all of his problems. Harry shook his head as he continued through the busy Common Room, ignoring a younger year who attempted to get his attention as he passed. He walked straight to the stairs that led towards his dorm room and all but ran up them. 

Opening the door, Harry checked whether the room was empty before collapsing on his bed and considering all that had been revealed to him. He knew that he had to go and talk to the Headmaster about these new revelations, but that meddling old coot angered him too much with his riddles and Harry was not in the right mood to deal with him. Instead, he decided that he had to think about his options in the situation that he had found himself. He could pretend to have not learned all that he had in the past few hours and go on blissfully unawares until his sixteenth birthday that summer when he would naturally gain his Lineage magic. However, that didn’t seem like the best option because it would mean having to suffer under Umbridge for the rest of the year still. On the other hand, Harry could force his body to gain its Lineage magic early, like Dumbledore wanted him to. But, that still wasn’t an easy thing to do as he had to consider who, when and where. 

Harry suddenly sat up on his bed and put his head in his hands, there was just so much information to take in. He shook his head and sighed loudly before grabbing his wand and casting a spell that would let him see the clear night sky. The room was suddenly filled with thousands of shining stars. It illuminated the room and instantly calmed Harry’s racing thoughts as it always had done. The night sky helped him to think through his problems with its calming lights. He looked into what he believed to be the Andromeda Galaxy as he began to formulate a plan of action.


	2. You're never gonna get it, I'm a hazzard to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foster: So apparently we work better together when we aren't skyping. Which makes sense I guess. But yea here is chapter two I hope you guys enjoy it.

“There has to be something of use in this godforsaken place!” Harry exclaimed as he slammed the book that was in front of him closed and thumped his head down on top of it.

From the front of the library a pointed ‘ssshhh’ was heard. Obviously, Madam Pince had heard him, even if the three of them had sequestered themselves in the furthest corner of the library in an attempt to gain the most amount of privacy possible.

“Harry, you’ve got to calm down, we’re trying to find a loophole for a magic that’s older than Merlin, it’s going to take time and that’s if we find one.” Hermione said calmly as if trying to talk down an angry animal.

“It’s been a week and a half, Hermione and we’ve found nothing useful whatsoever. No work around or even a hint of one!” Harry shouted a little quieter this time.

“Well, maybe there isn’t one, Harry. I know you don’t want to believe that sex magic is the only way to induce your lineage magic other than waiting for your inheritance, but it just might be. I’m sorry, but I think it’s about time that you started to consider that possibility too.” Hermione took a deep breath after her rant before looking cautiously up at her friend, fearing his reaction to her blunt words.

“I’m starting to see that, but I just hate that my only options are both ridiculous. I either have to wait up to four years or bonk someone. How comforting.” Harry muttered as he burrowed his head deeper into the useless book in front of him.

“We know Harry, maybe we can find another way to get ready for the war. Maybe we could…” Ron trailed off.

“We could what, Ron? Pray? Hope?” Harry finished.

“Harry, I understand that you’re angry, but don’t be an arse about it, we’re just trying to help.” Ron defended.

“And remember, this is our war too Harry.” Hermione added.

“No, it isn’t your war Hermione, you’re not the one who has a whole world depending on you. You’re not the one who everyone expects something of. No, all you’re expected to do is research and you’re not very good at doing that either, are you?” Harry spat at Hermione.

“You know what Harry, if you need help why don’t you go ask Snape because he’s more likely to give it to you right now than I am.” With that Hermione slammed her books closed and stormed away from the table where they had been working.

“That was low mate.” Ron said simply before following Hermione’s example.

Harry groaned and let his head thunk onto the book again. Now his two best friends were angry with him, fantastic.

“That was some show, Potter.” Draco said approaching the table, causing Harry’s head to jolt back up and glare at him.

“Oh shut up, Malfoy. You don’t know anything about what just happened, so don’t even try. Now, why don’t you run back to your brainless minions, I have better things to do than be bugged by you.” Harry hissed at Draco before standing to leave.

“Don’t be like that Potter, I overheard what you three were talking about.” He leaned against a nearby bookcase as he spoke.

Harry froze when he heard this. He had no choice but to listen to Malfoy, just to see what he actually knew.

“Dumbledore is trying to force your maturity on you? Am I right?” Draco asked.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, Malfoy had heard everything.

“My father tried doing the same thing to me this past summer. I understand how...stressful that is.” Draco explained in an empathetic voice.

“Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I’m not doing this with you.” Harry said, turning back around to leave.

“Harry.” Draco reached a hand out to lightly touch the other boy’s shoulder. “I want to help you so you don’t have to go through the same thing that I did.”

Once again, Harry stopped. He needed to decide whether or not Draco could be trusted. After all, he needed the help and no one else seemed to be willing to give it to him.

“P-Please let me help. For once, I would like to be on the right side of things.” It almost sounded like he was begging.

“Why should I trust you, Draco? What has changed so drastically that has you ready to finally pull your head from your father’s arse?” Harry spat.

“Because my father was the one-” He stopped, turning away for a moment before taking a deep, shaky breath. “He tried to force it.”

“Yeah, you already said that Malfoy.” Harry said in growing confusion.

“No, he was the one that was going to force my maturity to come.” Draco glanced around the room as he spoke, avoiding looking at Harry.

Harry stared at Draco still confused until it finally hit him: Malfoy’s father had tried to…That son of a bitch had tried to rape his own son.

“Oh...I’m so sorry, Draco.” Harry whispered, guilt consuming him. 

“Isn’t everyone?” Draco spat before regaining his control. “Anyway, I know what you’re feeling, so I want to help you.”

“But it’s not the same. Dumbledore isn’t trying to do that to me, he wouldn’t...at least I don’t think he would…” Harry trailed off, losing hope in the man that he had once seen as a pseudo-grandfather.

“Whilst I have to agree with you on that, you still shouldn’t idolise the man, trust me, he can be just as devious as the people you...” He stopped. “We are fighting.” 

“I just, I don’t know what to think anymore. I don’t get why he would try and force me into something like this. Surely, it would be better to wait until I was good and ready or until it comes naturally? I mean, it’s ultimatley my choice, is it not?” Harry ranted.

“Think about it for a moment Po- Harry. Out of all the choices you have made in the past five years, how many of them have honestly been one hundred percent your own?” Draco implored.

“I...I don’t know,” Harry muttered as he thought about it. Going after the stone hadn’t been his choice, at the time he had wanted to leave it to the Professors to handle. Competing in the tournament definitely hadn’t been his idea. Had it really been Dumbledore’s meddling all along?

“Come on, you’re best friends with one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts, surely at least a small amount of Granger’s intelligence has worn off on you.” Draco paused, seeming to think over what he had said. “If you tell her I said that, I will deny it and turn you over to the Da- to Voldemort myself.”

A laugh unexpectedly exploded from Harry. It was slightly hysterical, but a laugh nevertheless.

“There we go, are you ready to be the normal Harry that I have loved to hate for the past five years?” Draco asked, half-joking, half-serious.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be ‘normal’. Well, my version of it anyway.” Harry grinned at the blond, almost forgetting about his problems and the fact that he was supposed to think of all Slytherins as enemies. Almost.

“Good, because normal you I can work with. Angsty you? Not so much.” Draco patted his shoulder as he moved to the table and looked through the books that sat there. “Have you looked in the restricted section yet?” 

“No, I don’t have a letter.” Harry replied.

“Oh, well that’s an easy fix.” Draco grabbed his bag off of his back and dug through it for a moment before retrieving what he was looking for. “Severus gave this to me when I started studying potions that are not in any of our text books.”

“I could kiss you right now. Go on, go grab anything that looks even a little bit related, I’m going to go try and apologize for being a prick to Hermione and Ron.” Harry called behind him as he retreated from the library.

“That’s it I am going back to the other side!” He yelled after the black haired boy, much to Madam Pince’s dismay. “Kiss me?” Draco whispered, disbelieving.

Draco shook his head and walked over to Madam Pince with his letter already in hand to get her to let him in the gates of the restricted section.

\------

Harry ran through the halls as he watched the footprints move around on the Marauder's map. They were on their way up to the Astronomy tower, which Harry couldn’t help but to think was a little strange seeing as classes had ended an hour and a half ago. 

Making a decision, Harry took one last glance at the footprints and began heading in that direction himself. He didn’t know what exactly they were heading this way for, but his apology couldn’t wait. He had let their stupid disagreement last for too long already. As he walked through the stone corridors, Harry tried to come up with an apology speech that included reasonable explanations for his actions, but he was finding it difficult with all of the other thoughts running through his mind.

In no time at all, Harry had reached the Astronomy Tower and climbed its many steps. However, he was no closer to finishing his speech than he had been when he had left the library. Sighing, Harry figured that he would just have to improvise and hope that they would be able to see his honesty.

Coming around the corner and stepping off of the last step to enter the tower properly, Harry gasped at the sight before him. There, by the opening that looked out over the Black Lake, were Ron and Hermione. They were entangled with one another, their lips locked in what appeared to be a passionate and practised kiss. Harry made to back out of the room, but he must have been louder than he had thought as the two suddenly broke apart and looked towards him.

“Harry?!” Hermione exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise and hair even wilder than usual from Ron’s hands, one of which was still locked in it.

“I- uh I’m just going to go.” Harry started to turn around.

“What did you want Harry?” Ron asked, releasing Hermione’s waist and hair before crossing his arms over his chest, obviously still angry.

“Well, I wanted to apologize, neither of you guys deserved what I said. Hermione, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met and Ron, you sacrificed yourself for me when we were just eleven years old. You are both among the bravest Gryffindors I have ever met. And if it weren’t for you two, I wouldn’t have even made it through first year, let alone this far. Please forgive me for being a prat.” Harry explained.

Hermione smiled softly at Harry, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Oh, Harry. Of course we forgive you, you’re our best friend, even if you are a prat sometimes.”

“Yeah mate, what she said.” Ron nodded from next to Hermione. “That said, if you hurt ‘Mione like that again, I won’t be so forgiving.”

“Yeah, well, the same goes for you too Ron. After all, she is my sister and if you hurt her, best friend or not, you will regret it.” Harry declared, turning serious for the moment.

“Harry, honestly! I can take care of myself, y’know, I defended myself just fine for eleven years prior to meeting the lot of you.” Hermione grumbled good-naturedly.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t watch out for you too. Sooo, how long have you two been an item?” Harry teased, grinning at the couple opposite him.

“Since the start of the summer…” Ron said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Harry’s grin faltered briefly before coming back. Did they not trust him enough to help him?

“Harry,” Hermione started, seeing the stumble, “You know we love you and trust you with anything and everything, but after what you went through at the end of last year and being kept from Sirius for most of the summer...We just didn’t want to make you feel left out.” Hermione paused, glancing up at Harry’s still betrayed-looking face, “Yeah, it does seem a bit stupid now that I think about it, but we thought that we were doing it for your own good. I’m sorry. I know that we should let you make your own decisions. I hope you can forgive us?” She finished hesitantly.

Harry looked cautiously at his friends. He had been controlled his whole life. Decisions were always made for him by other people, he just wasn’t aware of it until Draco had pointed it out in the library earlier. 

“Yeah, I’ll forgive you for not telling me, but, next time? Don’t keep such a big secret from me for so long, okay?” Harry told them, receiving frantic nods in reply. “Good. Now, I shall leave you two to what you were doing. Have fun! See you later, guys! Oh, also, Draco is helping me study more on maturity!” He yelled before running down the steps as fast as possible without breaking his face or any other parts of his person.

“What?!” He heard Ron yell from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: I hope you guys enjoyed the second installment of today and are looking forward to the next one. I know that I am.


	3. I'm on the frontline don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enlists some much needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Another one done and I think we're on a roll, although it'll probably slow done as we return to work and school, but hopefully we should keep to updating fairly regularly. Thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and immediately spotted the platinum blond hair of the one that he was searching for in the middle of the Slytherin table. Ignoring Hermione’s beckoning hand, Harry determinedly made his way over and sat himself heavily on the bench. Instantly, he started filling the plate in front of him with the Shepherd’s Pie from the dish in front of him. He poured a generous amount of gravy over the meal before filling his glass with pumpkin juice. When he had finished preparing his meal, he took a bite of his meal before speaking to the blond who was staring at him in disbelief along with the other Slytherins.

“Draco we might have found something,” Harry said loud enough for the other Slytherins to overhear, taking a sip of his juice after he spoke.

“Harry? What are you doing?” Draco spluttered, completely ignoring the question. 

“I am talking to someone who I believed to be my friend, unless I was wrong about it, that is.” Harry took a bite of his Shepherd's Pie, staring at Draco in a challenging manner.

“You are my friend, but nobody sits at another house table at meal times…” Draco trailed off uncertainly.

“Well, I don’t believe any alarms are going off and the world does not seem to be ending. So, I think we’re good.” The sass evident in his voice and raised an eyebrow before he turned back to eating.

Absentmindedly, Draco turned back to his own meal and resumed his eating, disregarding the disbelieving looks on the faces of his housemates. After all, it was none of their business whom he chose to associate with.

Harry could feel the heavy stares coming from students and teachers alike, boring into his back. Rather than letting them affect him, he continued eating across from his new found friend.

“Anyway, back to my reason for being here, I think that we might’ve found something.” Harry told the blond, watching him for his reaction.

“Okay, what is it?” Draco asked under his breath, obviously trying to hush their conversation.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend before casting a Muffliato Charm and explained himself.

“We were looking through the books you grabbed from the restricted section and found a book written by Merlin on the subject of Lineage and sex magic, ‘Mione is doing her best to translate it.” Harry explained.

“That’s good. Do you think it’ll actually tell you anything?” Draco questioned.

“We’re not sure, but from what we have translated so far, it just seems to talk about the stages of both magics,” Harry answered. 

“Maybe I can help her translate, my father has been teaching me Runes since I was eight.” Draco offered. 

“I think she’d appreciate the help. Thanks, Dray.” Harry grinned at the look of horror that crossed his friend’s fact at the nickname.

“Dray?” He questioned haughtily.

“Yup. I think we’ve been friends long enough for me to give you a nickname. All of my friends get nicknames.” Harry told him in a no-nonsense tone.

“Does that mean that I can give you one then?” Draco grinned evilly at Harry.

“Well as long as you’re original about it, which means Pot-head, Scarhead and the like are out.” Harry told him.

“Hmm, fine. I’ll play nice.” Draco fell silent for a few moments, finishing off his dinner as he thought about it. 

Harry watched his new friend whilst dishing himself up a healthy-sized serving of treacle tart and digging in. 

“How about Ry?” Draco decided whilst dishing himself up apple crumble. “Everyone else probably calls you Har or something, so this way you’ll always know it’s me.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Harry shrugged, finishing up his dessert. “I’ll see you later, Dray. I’ve gotta go and find me a werewolf.” Harry told him before leaving the Great Hall.

Draco shook his head at his friend bemusedly before going to find a bushy-haired Gryffindor to offer his translation services. 

\------

“Hey Remy,” Harry exclaimed as the mirror in his hand lit up to show his ex-teacher's face.

“Hi Harry.” Remus smiled at the cheerful boy who was looking more and more like a man with each passing day. “How are you?”

“I’ve been alright, I guess.” Harry shrugged, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. He was unsure about how he was going to ask Remus what he needed to.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Remus questioned, seeing the boy’s hand running through his hair and recognizing it for the nervous gesture that it was.

“I-it’s nothing Remy.” Seeing the werewolf’s look of disbelief, Harry decided to just get it off of his chest, “I just miss you. I wish you were the one teaching us this year, not Umbitch.” Harry ranted, “She isn't even teaching us anything!” He yelled to the mirror. 

“Alright Harry, I know that you don’t like her, but surely she can’t be that bad? I mean, she wouldn’t have been able to pass the Ministry’s tests if she didn’t know the curriculum well enough.” Remus tried to placate the boy.

“She really is that bad, even Dumbledore doesn’t know how she managed to pass those tests! All she’s trying to do is foist the Ministry’s ideals on us. There’s no way that any of us will be able to stand up against Voldemort with the way that she’s teaching us. It’s all theoretical and no practical. I don’t know how they expect us to survive the upcoming war. Then again, the Ministry doesn’t believe there is an upcoming war to prepare for. Imbeciles.” Harry sneered before dropping his head into his hands. 

“Harry...what is that on the back of your hand?” Remus asked. 

“That’s…” Harry trailed off as he instinctively covered the red words, but he wasn’t quick enough to keep Remus from reading them.

“I must not tell lies? Harry what…” A sudden realization spread across Remus’ face as he realized how it had happened. “Harry, who made you write with a blood quill for so long that it did that?”

“Umbridge.” Harry whispered, fight draining out of his body. “This is what she does to us during our detentions. It’s not just me, even the first years have to write with that quill.” 

“What?” Remus growled. “Why hasn’t anyone done anything?! Surely Dumbledore should’ve sacked her by now or at least reported her to the Ministry!” 

“He can’t, Remy. Fudge already wants Dumbledore sacked for supporting me at the end of last year when I told everyone that Voldemort was back. He can’t risk it and Umbridge was sent here by Fudge himself, so he probably knows all about it anyway.” Harry told him forlornly.

“There must be something that he can do. You can’t be left to suffer like this. Scars from a blood quill can’t be removed, Harry.” Remus told him seriously.

“That’s why I called you actually,” Harry said, running his hand through his hair again. “Dumbledore said that there is a way to solve the Umbridge problem.”

“Well? What is it?” Remus asked impatiently when Harry didn’t carry on with his explanation.

“If I induce my Lineage magic early…” Harry whispered, but the werewolf heard it clearly due to his enhanced hearing.

“Your...oh,” Remus stuttered, embarrassed.

“Yeah, we’re trying to find a way around it, but we haven't been able to yet. We’ve enlisted Draco’s help, though, so it should be easier.” Harry explained. 

“Draco Malfoy?” Remus questioned, confusion written across his features. 

“Yup. He’s decided to stop being his usual self and actually become a normal human being who doesn’t make me want to smack him in the face every time he opens his mouth.” Harry grins at Remus.

“Wow I am gone for two weeks and the impossible happens.” Remus laughed.

“Not the impossible, just the unlikely,” Harry said.

“So, you were hoping I would be able to help you with your lineage magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foster: I can't believe we have chapter three up already. I am really loving how much better this has turned out so far. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and we will see you all on the next one.


	4. We Are One And The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First DA meeting...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieran: Stop with the booing okay we have lives outside of writing, Well actually now that I think about it I really don’t. But yeah here is chapter four enjoy!

Harry smiled when he saw Remus walk into the Hog’s Head. It felt like forever since they had seen each other and Harry took a second to take the werewolf in, scars and all. Finally, he called to the man and waved him over to join him at his table nestled into the corner of the pub. He had picked this spot because of the ease with which you could hide yourself amongst the shadows there.

“Harry, I’m so glad to see you.” Remus said as he picked the younger up from his seat and brought him into a tight hug. “So, where are the troops?” He asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

“Hey, you’re the one that agreed to help.” Harry commented before leading him to the back room where they found two dozen people waiting for them.

After barely a second of being in the room and surveying its inhabitants, Remus turned on his heel and walked back out of the room, dragging Harry with him. 

“Do you honestly think Mister Malfoy is on your side?” He exploded, the door having barely been shut before he did so.

“Erm, yes Remus, I’m quite sure that he’s not going to sell us out to Umbridge or even Voldemort himself.” Harry sassed, eyebrow raising at the werewolf’s overreaction to Draco’s presence in the room.

“I don’t trust him and you didn’t either four days ago.” Remus explained. 

“Yeah, well, people change Remy.” Harry snapped shortly. 

“If you trust him, I’ll give him a chance, but the moment he steps out of line, I’m sure that you’ll do what’s best. After all, I know that I will put him back in his place and I hope you would do the same.” With one last significant look at Harry, Remus returned to the room of befuddled teenagers. 

Harry stared after the man’s retreating form, fists clenched by his sides and teeth grinding together audibly. Why couldn’t Remus trust him just this once? The man was ridiculous. Harry was basically an adult now, he knew when someone was trying to fool him and Draco was definitely not doing so. 

Deciding that fretting over it was useless, Harry followed after Remus and came upon the man just beginning to give a speech to the less confused-looking teenagers.

“So, Harry has explained what has been going on with Umbitch - I mean Umbridge - and I have agreed to help train you lot to beat her at her own game. He also explained that not all of you are completely devoted to this cause, so before we start, does anyone have any questions?” Remus asked. 

Harry looked around at all of the determined faces, some less convinced by Remus’ speech than others, but all willing to do what they could in order to be able to protect themselves in the upcoming war. When Remus asked his question, hands shot up from all over the room, Hermione’s, surprisingly, not being one of them. 

“You are a Lycan, why should we trust you?” Seamus spoke up first. 

“I understand your concern, however, it is not needed. Professor Snape has been helping me keep my dark side at bay for many years - I will not cause any harm to any of you.” Remus answered.   
A snort could be heard from the back at Remus’ claim.

“Fred, stop being a twat and listen to him.” Ron shouted at his older brother. 

“Honestly. Harry and many others have seen me during my transformation when I’m taking my potions. I’m not dangerous.” Remus placated.

“Yeah, we’ve also seen you transform when you haven’t taken it.” Ron could be heard muttering in the background, causing Harry, Remus and Hermione to shoot him silencing glares. 

“In which case, this training you are about to receive will come in handy, wouldn’t you agree?” Remus implored, however, no one spoke up.

“At least we will actually get some training. It’s not like we’ve had a decent defence teacher since Lupin anyway.” Draco declared.

“I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Draco, Umbridge is not teaching us anything and I believe Harry; Voldemort is back and we need to know how to defend ourselves.” Hermione stepped up next to Remus and Harry, a determined look spreading across her face and daring anyone to disagree with her. 

“So,” Harry started, seeing no one move for the door after Hermione’s silent challenge to do so, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

“If you want to learn how to defend yourself against Umbridge and Voldemort, all you have to do is sign this paper.” Remus pointed to the desk at the front of the room. “It’s to protect both ourselves and the group and will ensure that no one says anything about our meetings or those involved with them. We don’t want any traitors, after all.”

One by one the Hogwarts students made their way to the front of the room to sign the parchment. Harry looked over the names that were listed under the name of their group:

Dumbledore’s Army

Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ronald Weasley  
Draco Malfoy  
George Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Seamus Finnigan   
Dean Thomas  
Cho Chang  
Neville Longbottom  
Blaise Zabini  
Theodore Nott  
Katie Bell  
Dennis Creevy  
Colin Creevy   
Lavender Brown  
Hannah Abott  
Susan Bones  
Terry Boot  
Lee Jordan  
Luna Lovegood  
Remus Lupin

“I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, but I also implore you to exercise caution. This will be the hardest thing you will, hopefully, ever have to do.” Remus warned.

“Well, we are in the company of someone who has fought Voldemort before.” Dean said, obviously pointing a finger at Harry.

“Maybe you could tell us more about what happened in the graveyard.” Dennis added.

“I am not talking about Cedric, so if that’s why you’re here, clear out.” Harry all but yelled before storming out of the room.

“I suggest you all consider very carefully what your friend just said. Imagine watching someone you care about die and being able to do nothing to stop it from happening.” Draco commented starting after Harry.

“Why should we listen to you?!” Someone shouted from the back of the room, “Why are you here? It can’t be for any good reason. After all, you’re just a Death Eater’s son, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were already a Death Eater yourself and you’re just here to spy on us.” 

Draco turned slowly to face the boy who had accused him. “For your information Boot, I am not a Death Eater, I have never been one, nor will I ever become one. My family may be associated with them, but that does not mean that I will follow in their footsteps, and I am nothing like my Father. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Draco sneered, “I have a foolish Gryffindor to check up on.” With that, he stalked from the room, leaving silence and a grinning Hermione in his wake. 

“I agree with Draco.” Remus said as he followed the trail of the younger men.

“Us too.” George said as the twins left the room as well.

Hphphphphphphphp

“Ry, are you alright?” Draco asked once he had caught up to him.

“No I’m not most of those people only joined the DA so they could get juicy details about what happened. I cannot talk about that Dray. The nightmares kill me enough already.” Harry explained as he sat down on a bench along the pathway from the village.

“Harry, you don’t have to ever say anything you don’t want to. I know that from personal experience, you never do what people tell you to.” Draco looked up and noticed that the DA were walking towards them.

“Harry.” Seamus said, trying to get the Raven haired boy’s attention.

“What?” Harry spat.

“I want to apologize, well, actually, we all do. We were wrong to ask about Cedric’s death, and we would all love to help. if you’ll still have us that is.” Seamus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Apology accepted, we will start training as soon as we find a place big enough. So everyone keep an eye out for somewhere good.” Harry responded.

Sure enough, over the course of the next couple of weeks, they all searched for a spot, many of them trying but failing to come up with something that would work.

“What about the forbidden forest?” Terry Boot suggested on the following Tuesday.

“That’s not a bad idea, but it’s a bit too big.” Hermione explained.

“And too many spiders.” Ron added with a shiver.

As the weeks progressed, they were running out of ideas until, one day, Neville came up with the perfect plan.

“The Room of Requirement.” Neville said, gleaming.

“That is brilliant Neville.” Hermione cheered. 

“The room of what?” Harry asked, obviously confused.

“The Room of Requirement. It shows itself to any student when it is needed.” Hermione answered.

“So, like, if you needed a loo really bad?” Ron asked.

“Yes, in theory Ronald.” Hermione huffed.

“So it’s settled then, everyone spread the word that we will hold the first meeting this coming Friday.” And with that Harry took off to go tell the rest of DA.

Later that night… 

“Of course, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it. We used to use the room for my changes.” Remus smiled.

“We are meeting Friday, can you be here?” Harry all but begged.

“Yes, but I can’t stay for long, there’re only a few days left before the full moon.” Remus answered.

“See you then.” Harry responded before stepping away from the floo and ending the connection. He couldn’t help but notice the feeling of excitement that was rising up at the thought of being near Remus again.

A few days later…

Everything seemed to be looking up for just a moment until Umbridge released her newest decree. 

“All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.”

“She’s trying to stop us.” Draco all but growled.

“Well, she can try all she wants to, it’s not going to happen.” Harry said.

“I agree. We need to know how to defend ourselves, especially with You-Know-Who waltzing around out there.” Ron added.

“So that settles it, we keep going until we can’t anymore.” Neville said in an oddly courageous tone, clapping Harry on the shoulder as he walked towards the greenhouses. 

The other boys laughed wholeheartedly as they walked towards the great hall. They were starting to feel hopeful in a way that they hadn’t in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie: Well, can’t say that I have done much for this chapter (sorry Kieran), but exams are now over, uni is on the horizon and results are on Thursday, so I can’t promise much better in the future (I will try my best though). Anyway, we see a bit more Remus/Harry interaction here, which I know we are all dying to see. So, I hope you have enjoyed and, hopefully, it won’t be as long until the next chapter is posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Foster: I can not believe how much better this has turned out. And this is only Chapter one! I am so excited about doing a remastered edition and I hope you guys like it. If you have not read the original story and would like to click here => http://archiveofourown.org/works/1237954/chapters/2541535
> 
> Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
